Adopted By Youtubers
by Blondie212
Summary: You never thought you see happiness again. Everyone in your life died or left you to rot. Yet getting chase down by an angry man you met them, and everything change. (PEWDIE,MARZIA,CRY & TOBY) (You are the main character, There are no pairing with any of the youtubers...sorry?) T b/c I worry to much.
1. Chapter 1

TOTALLY NEW THAT THIS! PLEASE GIVE ME A TRY!

As if my fan girling wasn't enough I made this...Enjoy.

Third person view:

You walked around a corner and across a street to see a man selling hotdogs. Your stomach growl loudly as you stare at the vendor. You look around casually not being suspicious. You notice a man in black had a ten dollar bill hanging from his jean pocket. Taking in your surrounding, you carefully walk up and pick pocket the man. Tip toeing backwards you walk over to the vendor selling the hotdogs. You just were about hand over the money when the man in black was walking quite fast with a eyes full of anger. The first thought was to run and not a another one came. You ran around the corner and across a busy street but the cars were all stop from a red light. You look back to see the man again, chasing still."Come back here you little b*tch!" He yell from behind, you ran faster and notice a house with a short fence around the back, you jump over the fence, falling too the ground. You lay there for what felt like hours but was actually ten minutes, the man hadn't came yet and probably wasn't going to.

You got up and dust off your jeans that were already very dirty but now had new grass stains painted on them. You look up at the sky to see that rain was beginning to fall. _Dang it_, you thought. You look around and saw a back porch of the house and a shed near the house. _ They won't know... _You thought once again. You started walking over to the small shed and felt a bolt of pain explode from your knee. You bend down carefully and pull up your jeans to find a deep wound bleeding. With a long sigh mixed with a hiss you continue walking. You sit down only for a couple minute before you fell asleep.

_"Mom?" __No answer, you try again. __"Mom!?" __You were wandering around the house trying to locate your parents. You came upon a large window upstairs that gave you a clear view of your drive way there you saw two figures getting into a car. You ran down stairs and out the door, your mom and dad were just about to leave. __"Where are you guys going?" __You asked the both of them, you notice that your dad had a sad look in the eye. _

_"Nowhere special_____."__ Your mom told you, she also seem down. You didn't want to be alone because of what happen last time. _

_"Can I come...please!" __You asked your mom who looked at your father back to you with nod. You quickly hopped into the back seat, still not knowing where you were going. Your mother started the car and drove on a long road, soon the ride began to take forever and you were beginning to feel impatient. You were about to asked your mom where they were going but now she was speeding on a busy bridge above the ocean. She was a carful person always taking time, You thought. You watch as your mom began to turn the wheel heading straight off the bridge. __"Mom!" __You yell but she seem you be In a haze. __"Mom!" __You screamed louder as the car dove_ _into cold water, quickly filling up the car. Your mother grabbed your father's hand as they sat there waiting for their grave as you pound harder and harder breaking the window causing more water to flood in. You suck at swimming because you were never actually taught but you kick with all your might, you wanted desperately to live. Soon too much air escape your lungs you drown_.

You woke up gasping for air. It wasn't till someone put a hand on your shoulder. "She's bleeding guys! She might need stitches!" Is that who I think it is?! You thought. You open your eyes to see a young woman with long brown hair with matching eyes. "Hey, you okay?" You couldn't believe it! It was CutiePie aka Marzia. But you kept your mouth shut, you felt scared because there were to other youtubers standing next to her, Ryan and Felix mostly know as Cryaotic and pewdiepie! "She's not talking!" Marzia turn her head to Felix and Cry, you got up quickly and made a ran for it. A cold shiver ran up your back as you notice it was still raining.

Splashing off pebbles could be heard behind you along with Marzia carrying a umbrella yelling out to with the others. You kept running until trip over someone Else and fell to the sidewalk knock out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is short! Sorry!**

**Third view:**

"Uhh...? You mumble, rubbing your head.

"Are you alright?" You look at the person and you couldn't believe it, it was Toby Turner! Four youtubers in one day, I must be dreaming! You wander but it was are too real. You didn't answer because you were to caught up in thinking. Toby look down at the ground than back at you. "sorry for running into you like that, I hope your head doesn't hurt too much." He said, he was the person you happen to trip on during your 'escape'. You took around the room, you were on a nice fluffy couch with a soft blanket around you.

The other three came into the room, but you you didn't mind them. Cry walked up to you, his masked creep-ed you out but you push past it. "What's your name? How old are you? Where are your parents?"

_So many questions..._

You look them all in the eye, trying to build courage to Speak. These were your favorite youtubers, the people that made you laugh that your stomach would hurt and here they are. You finally build up enough to speak.

"I'm a orphan." Your voice was quiet and shy, tapping your fingers together you watch there reaction.

"What!?" The four of them yelled in shock, as you stood there watched. But soon Silence took over and you didn't like it.

"T-They drove off a bridge." You mumble quietly. Yet they all heard.

"That's terrible." Marzia exclaim, you just shrug because you used to people leaving you. Marzia clapped both of her hands gently together and change the subject. "And your name?"

Her kind eyes and friendly smile made you feel better talking. "_." You pause shortly before continuing. "I'm#" you walk back over to the couch and settle next to Toby. Cry came over to you and bend down to be face to face.

"...So how long have you been on the streets?" You bit your lip afraid they would judge you.

"Almost 6 months." You whisper, only loud enough for cry to hear.

"What was that?" Felix asked quietly to you.

"A-a while." You choked out as they all stared at you. Marzia dragged the three of them to the kitchen and whisper for Toby to come along. You sat on the couch, what for a 'get out' or 'please leave' who wanted a girl with issues and was living on the streets?

They all came out with positive faces on, _Here we go_... You thought. Felix was the one who spoke. "You can stay with us, it's not a good idea for a young girl who live on the streets." His voice was friendly and pleasing.

_What! _

"What!" You yelled at them. "You literally knew me for what...an hour! An I was pretty rude running away like that, I mean I honor but are you guys sure. Like absolutely POSITIVE " You spoke with a hint of surprise in your voice.

Why me, I'm just bad luck?

Your thoughts range through your head as Marzia smile wildly. "Absolutely, now will you please stay with us...please!" She begged like a small child. A small gasp escape you, and with small steps you walk over to the four of them.

"Yes." And for what was a long time you actually felt happiness.

**Hope you guys like it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the support on this story it means a lot b/c it tell me weather or not i should continue... so anyways Third chappie and I hope you all enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own people such as Pewdiepie-Felix, CutiePie-Marzia, Cry-Ryan or Tobuscus- Toby. AND B/C the main character is you I don't own YOU! **

**Third person view:**

It was third day of you staying with the four of them, usually just Marzia and Felix because Toby and Ryan would have to go home sometimes, but they would always come back over to keep you company.

You were staying a spare bedroom that they used for guest, with new cloths on instead of your dirty ones that you used to live in. Bored out of your mind you stood up out of the guest bed and walked over to pewdie editing a video. You poked him lightly in the shoulder. "What you doing?"

"Editing, why you asking?" He spun half way in his chair with a goofy smile on his face. You giggle slightly. "What's funny?" He still had a stupid smile on his face which made you laughed harder.

"You look idiotic!" You laughed. He just smile and got out his chair.

"How about we go somewhere?" He asked you, walking into the kitchen to find Marzia searching in the cabinets.

His girlfriend turn around.

"How about we all go out to eat for lunch, we have nothing in the kitchen." She suggested. "We could call up Toby and Ryan, go out somewhere, talk, get you know you better?" You thought about it.

"Sure, but could we go to noodle in company! I'm

really in the mood for NOODLES!" You smile widely.

"SURE!" Felix and Marzia both agreed, they went to call up Toby and Ryan. You went back to the spare bedroom to change into some cloth Marzia bought you, even if you told her she didn't need too.

You change into a White heart print short sleeve T-shirt, Black Tiger Stripe jeans, white tennies. "There." You whisper as you look into the mirror.

"_! We're going!"

***Time Pass...***

**Cry pov:** Felix, Marzia, Toby and I watched _, as she skipped ahead like a small child; giggling and smiling the way there.

"Come on guys, let go." She laughed happily. For someone _ years old, she has immature moments. Felix and Toby ran up her.

"I bet we could beat you in a race!" Toby joked around with _ so did Felix.

"Ready to lose, Felix and Toby!" She stuck out her tongue, making all of us laugh. _ skipped into the road, then out of no where a black slug bug came blazing down the road.

"_!" Felix, Marzia and I scream. Toby was already down on the ground by _.

"What the hell man!" Felix yelled at the driver, who was just now getting out of his car! He was he caring about the girl he just hit, he was more worried about his car. I kneel down by _ next to Toby.

The driver was yelling at Felix, clearly drunk. "N-now you List-listen h-here." He was tripping and stumbling all over the place. Felix push him to the side and came over to the rest of us. "Hey B-boy I'm not done speaking to yooouu yett." (Meant to be like that. Just saying.)

"How is she?" I heard worry in his voice. Marzia went over to him and cried.

"She bleeding from her head. But she breathing!" I told them. Toby gave me a stern look.

"She might not stay like that." Toby exclaim. I nodded and Marzia call an the police, so the drunken man could be arrest and _ could be taken to a hospital.

_ was the only thing on my mind right now. I knew she was going to be taken care of. But what happen if she not okay. She has to be okay, she just has too be.

***Time Skip***

**Your pov:**

_Where am I? It's so dark and cold, why? What happen?_ Flashes of memories come flying back. The walk, the car and the screams. Slowly you connected the pieces together and now your left with one final thought. Am I dead? Your mind left you to think in cold darkness as sleep lure you.

"Shhh! Guys she sleeping! The Doctor said she needed sleep." You heard Marzia say sternly.

"Sorry!" _Cry_, you knew these voices anywhere. You open your eyes slightly, and blink until you could see fully.

"Hey guys. How you've been." You greeted in a groggy voice still tired.

They all smile back happy that you were awake and at the sheepish smile you had on.

"Ho, you know. Worrying about you." Toby spoke. _Worrying about...me?_

You stared at him with a spark of surprise in your eyes. His words echo in your head. "_?" He shook you gently.

"Uh. Sorry." You smile slightly. "When do I get of here?"

"Later too day, the nurse need to see if you got any symptoms from the car crash and once you are good enough were all go home." Marzia exclaim. A smile brighten up your face. You would be back at there house watching them make live streams in no time, petting puga, laughing at their Comments.

After discussing the plan afterwards you, listen to Toby, Cry and Felix all bucking at one another with Marzia yelling that them to stop. Silence fell over when the two nurse walked in. One nurse took them away while the other stay and asked a whole lot of questions.

**Marzia pov:**

I didn't understand why she was taking us to the lobby, couldn't we have a conversation in front of _ room. The nurse turn around and faced us. "The girl you brought here can't stay with, you do know that right?"

"What!" Toby and Felix yelled at her. Ryan gasped along with me. I shush the guys as I asked the nurse a question.

"_, has been staying with us for almost a week now, how come she can't stay now?"

The nurse sighed deeply. "Because its angst the law, I can't allow that. I'm deeply sorry." I looked at everyone to see there reactions. They were all the same, sad and surprise.

Cry was the one to speak next. "What will happen to her now?"

Ryan had a point, what would happen to_? The nurse pull down her dark black hair and retied it in a bun. "Miss _ will sent to a adoption center later to day."

"Doesn't she have other family members?" Felix asked. I looked at him, I could see sadness in his eyes, there has to be something that we can. The Nurse shook her head. "If you wish to see _ before she head off you can go wait in the main lobby. She should be there down there in a couple minutes."

We left the nurse behind to wait in the lobby. I didn't mind waiting and neither did Felix. Just a couple more minutes...

Your pov:

I walk into the lobby, as I looked around I watched as Toby, Felix, Marzia and of course Ryan all stand up. I didn't want to leave but they had people waiting outside to take me away. Nurses waiting outside to make I didn't take that long. I knew them for three days THREE DAYS, but yet I already felt like I knew them my whole life. What can I say?

The four of them walked up to me. Toby was the first to get next to me. "Toby!" I yelled as I hug him. "Hey Cutecutecutecute." I laugh at the nickname. "We just wanted to say goodbye." Cry said sadly. I stared down at the floor the nurse came telling them they had to leave. Marzia looked at me. "Hope you have a happy life." "Wait." You mumbled. She gave a warm smile but it didn't lift my mood, as i watched her walk to her car followed by Ryan and Toby. Felix stood there he watch his girlfriend continue to walk, then turn back to you. "..._." He zipped up his hoodie and turn on his heel before he walked out the door you mumbled three little words. "Please, Don't go."

He turn back one last and mouthed 'I'm Sorry.'

**Hello my sexy vlog. (kuledude quote) So thanks for the support it REALLY means a lot, it tells me to keep going on the story. SO IF you feedback or want to review please do so. but I really hope you all enjoy. So...**

**SEE-YA!**

***Bro fist* **


End file.
